Board terminals are used to connect printed wirings provided on a printed circuit board and electric components, such as fuses and relays. Such a board terminal is connectable to an electric component in a connection portion provided at one end and inserted in and soldered to a through-hole of the printed circuit board in an insertion portion provided at the other end. The board terminals are then soldered to the printed circuit board at locations corresponding to terminals of fuses or relays and form electric component attachment portions, such as fuse attachment portions or relay attachment portions.
Incidentally, when an electric component, for example, a fuse is connected, a force in a push-in direction toward the printed circuit board is applied to the board terminal. Accordingly, there is a possibility that stress concentrates and cracking occurs in a soldered portion of the board terminal.
Due to the possibility of cracking occurring in the soldered portion of the board terminal, board terminals of a crank shape provided with a support plate portion protruding in a plate thickness direction of the connection between the connection portion and the insertion portion are used extensively. See JP-A-2003-217437 (Patent Document 1). By allowing the support plate portions to be in contact with the printed circuit board, it becomes possible to support the board terminals against a push-in force when an electric component is connected.